A One Time Thing
by xmisscaitlin
Summary: A collection of one shots, songfics and requests. Some will be rated M for one reason or another. Enjoy.
1. Secret Lover RandyOC

So, after I wrote this oneshot and looked back at the other two I wrote, well, let's just say that I realized what crap they are and am working on re-writing them which is why they are not longer posted. I unfortunately don't own anything other than a writers mind -which I can admit can be pretty crappy sometimes- a laptop, and a notebook and shitload of pens to write down my ideas.

**Request for:**_ DivaliviousDooL_. **Pairing:** _Randy/OC_

I really hope you enjoy this hun. I know it's taken me awhile to get it done and posted and I apologize for that more than you know.

* * *

She wanted to scream.

Shaking her head Mara let out a long sigh as she realized that yet again, she'd given in to the charms of Randy Orton and had absolutely nothing to show for it, at least not whenever it was that they were in public. In the middle of the night when he'd sneak to her hotel room, it was a completely different scenario with him being so caring and making sure that he gave her whatever it was that she wanted or needed before they fell asleep and he slipped out of the room before she was even awake. It was an odd relationship –or possibly a game- that they kept going, ignoring each other in public but playing the role of a loving couple when the doors were closed.

It had started at the Hall of Fame ceremony when he'd finally acknowledged her existence after literally running into her back stage where she'd been talking to her father, Mick, who was –as usual- rambling on about the next book he was writing. She'd excused herself to get a drink and hadn't made it more than three steps before she collided with a lean solid body that seemed to have appeared out of thin air. Glancing up she was surprised to be looking into the blue eyes of the Apex Predator and mumbled an apology, keeping her head slightly down as she looked up at him through her lashes and her breath had caught as she got a good look at him.

It wasn't the first time that she'd ever came face to face with him, they'd passed each other in the halls of the arena's all the time but it was always glancing and the television really didn't justify just how good looking he was. His body, though covered in a suit, was just as long and lean but seemed to be more toned than what was shown on television and the proof of that was in how solid he'd felt when she'd run into him. He'd recently cut his hair and it was once again in the tight buzz cut that it had been and he'd apparently grown tired of the scruff that had covered his face for a while and was now clean shaven, giving a better view of his handsome face.

"Sorry about that…Mara, right?" He asked, a lazy smile on his lips as he spoke.

"It was my fault, total klutz outside of the ring and yes." She nodded, feeling oddly social compared to her usual shy, quiet self but she simply chalked it up to it being the atmosphere of the arena and the drink she'd just finished.

"Well, it's nice to meet you. Can I get you a drink?"

She nodded and silently followed him as he made his way over to the open bar, chewing on her full bottom lip as she watched his broad shoulders move in the suit. After looking up at him up close and listening to the confidence he held in his words she wasn't surprised in the slightest that so many women acted like 'fan-girls' when it came to him. She had to the first time that she'd seen him, he was easy on the eyes and held an air about him that just screamed sexuality and it wasn't something that any girl could ignore, even her.

Laughing to herself she wondered what her friends would think if they heard her thoughts.

"What are you drinking?" Randy asked turning back around to face her.

The brunette suddenly felt self-conscious under his eyes and pulled down the tight fitting red dress that barely reached mid-thigh, wondering why she had let Eve and Barbie talk her into wearing it. She knew she looked good, her shoulder length glossy dark brown hair was styled in perfect waves and her smoky eye make-up made her onyx eyes pop her and her long legs were accentuated by the shortness of the dress as well as the shiny peep toe stilettos on her feet. Even though she knew she looked good, she couldn't help but wriggle under his appraising blue eyes.

"A nuts and berries, please." She answered quietly, still tugging on the clingy red fabric, "Oh and a coke for my dad." She added with a small smile.

The superstar nodded and turned to order the drinks, and quickly handing them over to her when they were ready, though he didn't say anything to her as he walked her back over to her dad before moving on.

From that night on, the two greeted each other in the halls or whenever they passed but didn't say much more until the majority of the roster had gone out to a bar one night and the two somehow ended up back in her hotel room, drunk and giggling as they tumbled through the door. She'd pulled out her stash of snacks with a smile and they talked and munched on those for an hour or so before Randy had suddenly leaned over and brushed his lips against hers. Before he could really pull away she'd wrapped her hands around the back of his neck and pulled him back to her for a much less innocent kiss that she had stopped before things had gone too far and she'd done something she'd end up regretting.

That didn't stop him from staying with her and talking into the early morning when she announced it would probably be best if they both got all the sleep they could since they had to be up early to travel to the next town for a house show. He nodded and kissed her again before he left and since they had both sobered up, she was slightly surprised that he had but said nothing, simply told him to have a good night before leaning against the door with her fingers touching her lips. The next thing she knew, it had become a reoccurring thing, they would go out with the roster and at the end of the night they'd go back to one of their rooms and talk or kiss till well into the night before departing.

Two months after the first night she had a nice buzz going as they headed back towards her hotel room and as they stood in the elevator waiting for it to reach her floor, she pressed herself against him in a heated kiss. He took no time responding, spinning her so that she was pressed tightly between the cool mirrored wall and his warm body; the contrasting temperatures making the kiss seem like much more than the others that they'd shared. As he slid his knee in between her thighs she couldn't hold in the throaty moan that escaped her lips as he pressed himself even closer and she realized that if she didn't pull away they would end up going way farther than they ever had before.

Decision made, she wrapped her arms around his neck, before wrapping one long pale leg around his waist, wanting him as close to her as possible with clothes on. Seeming to realize what she was going for he lifted her other leg and wrapped it around him as well, his hands keeping her from falling and they grabbed the back of her thighs, just below her bottom. As he pressed himself even more into her and her even more into the wall she let out a small moan at the feel of his manhood pressed against her already soaked core and the feel of his lips suddenly on her neck made her want to strip right then and there so she could have him inside of her.

Not quite sure how exactly they'd gotten there, they were suddenly on the bed and his large frame was hovering over her, his eyes dark with lust as he breathed slightly heavier than usual.

"If you want to stop, you need to tell me now because once I get started there is no way in hell I'm going to be able to stop."

"I want you." She breathed and before she knew it his mouth was on hers once again.

* * *

Standing in Randy's locker room as she looked up at him with her hands on her hips, Mara couldn't believe the words she was hearing coming from the man's mouth.

"Are you honestly telling me that we aren't enough of a…whatever we are to go to a funeral together?" She asked, placing her hands on her hips not believing the words that he was feeding to her.

"No, I don't think so." He shrugged.

Looking down at her feet she nodded and looked back up at him through narrowed eyes as she tried to remember the last time she felt so completely humiliated by anyone, much less a guy and could only think of in third grade when Danny Spikes and lifted her skirt in front of the whole class. As she gaged his expression she realized that he seemed to think his words and point were completely valid and ground her teeth as she looked at him. She raised her hand and before she knew it her smooth palm met the slight stumble growing on his cheeks and the sharp sound and stinging pain in her palm suddenly made her feel better.

He scoffed and tilted his head to the side slightly, "What was that for?" He asked as John walked up to them.

"I just feel like slapping people today." She shrugged before turning to their mutual friend and repeating her action on him.

The large blue eyed man stood their stunned for a moment before finding his words. "What was that for?" He asked completely confused as to exactly what it was that he'd done to earn a stinging slap.

"The hug." The beautiful brunette answered simply before turning on her heel and walking away though she could still hear that they were talking.

"What. Hug." Randy asked and she could only guess that he'd turned to face John with a severely pissed expression.

"She was upset and I hugged her." The other man answered the disbelief in his voice clear as the confusion.

She frowned and let out a breath as she realized that John probably hadn't deserved it since he had just been trying to comfort her about her situation with Randy and made a mental note to apologize to him later. Still, she hadn't wanted Randy to think that she had slapped him for declining to go to the funeral with her and she had been in a bad mood all day, her shy quiet self gone for the day and replaced by a bitch. As she entered the diva's locker room she rubbed her palm, hoping the sting would go away soon since she had a match coming up shortly but as she rubbed the sensitive reddened area, she had to admit that it had felt damn good.

Glancing at the clock she realized she still had thirty minutes until her match and headed toward catering after she'd changed into her wrestling attire, her mind on the situation she was in. She absolutely hated the fact that when they were in public he would act like she was just a ring rat but in private he claimed to care about her. Apparently the fact that his friends might not accept it was what was keeping them from going public, or so was the line of what she felt was bullshit that he'd fed to her one night as they lay in bed watching a movie on Lifetime.

"Okay, what the holy hell is going on with you? And do not tell me nothing because I highly doubt you would have slapped John if it was nothing." Barbie said as she sat down across from Mara with an eyebrow pushing towards her hairline.

"Same stuff," She sighed shaking her head, "I don't think I can do this much longer." The brunette admitted softly, tears gathering in her eyes, "And I don't just mean with him, I mean…any of it. I know how it was when my dad was in the business and I just can't help but wonder if maybe I should be chasing my own dream instead of the one that I wanted because of him."

The other woman sat silently for a minute and Mara couldn't blame her, she'd pretty much just admitted that after five years in the business she wanted to retire.

"You have to do what you think is the best for you. If that means leaving the company and never looking back, then that's what you need to do. Not to mention that you can't keep playing this tug of war with your heart. So which ever you need to let go, which I have a feeling is both, you need to do it. Okay?" Barbie answered, "It doesn't mean you have to do it right now but think about it for a few days."

As she listened to her friend she narrowed her eyes slightly as she realized that this was something that the blonde had either been prepared to say for a long while or had it told to her recently. Looking over at the younger woman who was seemingly lost in her own thoughts as she picked at imaginary lint on her dress, Mara decided that the other woman was right and she needed to do some serious thinking as to what it was that she wanted. Sitting there she couldn't help think of the slight break that the blonde had taken before returning last week, Barbie hadn't seemed the same since then but Mara couldn't put her finger on exactly what it was that was different.

"That's what you're break was about, wasn't it?" She asked suddenly as it clicked in her mind.

"Yeah," The petite woman nodded, clearly distracted by whatever it was that she was thinking about.

"Well I have to go warm-up for my match but do not think that this conversation is anywhere near over." Mara said as a backstage worker warned her that her match was in ten minutes.

* * *

_Six Months Later_

Sitting in the plush leather chair the brunette couldn't keep her leg from bouncing and let out a long breath as she mentally tried to prepare herself for what she was about to do and if she was ready for it yet. She'd been so close to the wrestling business for so long that parting with it, even if only temporarily, seemed wrong but she knew that she needed to follow her heart when it came to the decision of leaving. She had realized with the women's division slowly deteriorating that it would only be a matter of time before all the Diva's simply became valets or managers to the superstars and she didn't have it in her to simply look pretty at some man's side. That combined with the fact that she could tell her body wasn't able to take the punishment that came with being a wrestler, had made the decision to leave the company to pursue her other dream of opening her own clothing line.

Biting her lip as she heard the door slowly open she let out a long breath as she prepared herself with what she was sure would be a battle with the chairman of the company. Mara had talked to Barbie after she'd had her meeting and asked for her release and with the blonde being the face of the women's division; it had apparently been one hell of a meeting. According to the blonde she would no longer be doing any matches or appearances on the show but for the next few weeks she still had to make appearance that had been preplanned until the news about her retirement from the company was revealed, which Mara was hoping would be how this meeting ended for her.

"Why do I have the feeling you're not here to talk about your pay or how you feel about your missed number one contender opportunity?" Vince asked with a sigh as he took his seat in the large leather chair behind the thick mahogany desk.

"Because I'm not." She answered honestly, "And I'm pretty sure you do know why I'm here." She sighed, "I love this company, I literally grew up with it and you have no idea how special it is to me. I just…I don't think I can do it anymore. The constant traveling, always worrying that I'm going to end up with a career ending or life threatening injury and-"

"Your heart isn't in it anymore. Don't look so surprised, you do well in the ring to give it your all and I'm sure the fans can't see it but I have experience at watching the glimmer fade out of people's eyes when it comes to this business, for one reason or another. You don't have to explain yourself to me. I've watched you love and promote this company since you were six. You've done your share of the work here."

Mara couldn't help but sit silently as she listened to her boss, not quite believing that he was being as casual about this as he was.

"I'm sure you've heard about the deal we set up with Barbara." He mentioned raising an eyebrow when she started to deny it.

The brunette sat silently knowing that it was a rhetorical question as he mind flew at a million miles a minute as last second doubts started flooding her thoughts and she wanted to stop Mr. McMahon from speaking anymore but couldn't seem to open her mouth. She had barely heard a word he'd said except something about seeing her again in a month to make sure she still wanted a release and to enjoy her time off as he walked her to the door. As her mind tried desperately to replay what had just happened, she couldn't seem to get a solid grip on anything as she walked numbly down the halls of the large building. Her thoughts were stopped however when she felt herself collide with a solid mass that she bounced off of and found her bottom on the fast path to coming into contact with the hard carpeted floor.

"We have really got to stop meeting like this." A familiar deep voice chuckled as a long arm caught her around the waist.

"Yes, we do." Mara agreed seriously, her onyx eyes clashing with the ocean blue ones looking slightly down at her.

"What?" Randy asked, his eyebrows furrowing, his confusion clear.

Biting her lip as she looked at the man that over the last year and a half she'd fallen in love with she inhaled deeply as she shook her head, wondering if it was really best that she do this now or wait until her next meeting with Vince when she would sign her release papers. If she waited then she'd put off hurting herself and feeling awkward whenever it was that they were forced to see each other at various events. Then again, if she didn't do it now she would more than likely end up falling even deeper than she already was and it would hurt all the more in a month that it would to just get it over with.

"I…I just _can't_ do this anymore." She sighed as she ran a hand through her thick hair.

"Do what?"

"Sleep in the same bed with you and make love to you every night for you to just complete ignore me the next day because you're scared of what your friends would think. To have to watch you flirt with every woman back stage and say absolutely nothing about or watch you hit on ring-rats at bars and disappear with them for a few minutes. I can't and won't do it anymore. I deserve so much better than that. Than to be treated like a mistress." She bit her lip as she finished and looked at him for a moment before kissing his cheek softly, "Good-bye, Randy."

* * *

As she sat waiting for the unusually long and slow moving line for the security check out to move a tiny bit faster, Mara couldn't help but let out a sigh as she checked her watch for what seemed like the thousandth time. She knew that she wasn't going to miss her plane, the airline rules about arriving two hours before departure made sure of that but she was ready to sit down and maybe open a book as she waited. The fact that the same few announcements kept replaying over head was starting to press on her nerves, which were already shot, and she didn't exactly feel like digging through her purse for her iPod due to the amount of things she'd filled it with to keep her entertained for the long flights and connection times she knew she had waiting for her.

The sound of her ringtone made her frown as she pulled the small device out of her pocket and was surprised to see Ted's name lighting up the screen.

"Hello?" She asked, not being able to completely keep the confusion out of her voice.

"Hey," His voice was far too relaxed which immediately told her that something was going on that she probably wasn't going to like.

"Alright, Dibiase, what's going on?"

"Nothing, just realized that I'm like the only person that you didn't say goodbye too before you took off for the airport."

"I'm sorry; I was in a rush and I could have sworn I talked to you." She apologized, quickly forgetting her suspicion, "But you aren't the only one I didn't say bye to." There was also Randy and she had already said her goodbye to him in that hallway.

"Well, you did talk to me for all of five seconds before…" He didn't need to finish the sentence for her to know exactly what he was going to say, that she had been talking to him but Randy had appeared and she'd made a hasty escape.

"Yeah, well… I've got to go I'm next in line for the security check point." Thought it couldn't have been farther from the truth considering there were still about thirty people in front of her and the line was moving slower than ever, she was simply eager to get off the phone.

After promising to call him back once she got to her gate, though she wasn't entirely sure why it was that he had been so persistant that she it, she dropped her phone back into her bag and let out a sigh as she allowed her eyes to roam around the airport. It seemed as if everyone was just as bored as her with the exception of the younger couple a few people ahead of her who were glued so closely together that there was no way they could possibly be bored. Shaking her head as a small smile played on her lips she looked away from them and towards the long line of food services as her stomach growled, loudly, and she was faced with the decision of leaving the line for a quick snack or waiting until she had passed through so she could enjoy her lunch without worrying about having a repeat of having to wait in the long line again.

"Hungry?" A familiar voice rumbled from behind her and she tensed before slowly turning around, needing her eyes to confirm what her ears had heard.

"What are you doing here?" The words fell from her mouth before she could stop them as she looked up into the all too familiar pair of blue eyes.

"You didn't really think that I was going to let you leave with how we left things did you?" He asked, his eyes searching hers.

"I…yeah. Why not?" She shrugged, the last thing she wanted to do was make a scene in the middle of JFK airport but she could tell that it was something that was going to happen whether she wanted to accept it or not.

"I love you."

She stood staring up at him, her eyes wide as her mind rapidly replayed the three words that she had never in a million life time's thought that she'd hear come out of his mouth, at least not directed at her with the seriousness that he was speaking them. As she stood there frozen, her eyes searching his face for the smallest hint that he was lying, she felt her eyebrows draw in confusion as she realized that he was, without a doubt, serious. She knew that he would never say anything that he didn't mean but that didn't mean she understood it, he had told her from the beginning and repeatedly throughout their, whatever it was, to never expect anything more than him caring for her so the fact that he was standing in front of her telling her that he loved her when she had a plane to catch in an hour and a half was throwing her off.

"What?" She asked dumbly, as she looked at him curiously.

He sighed as if he realized that this was going to take some serious explaining before running a hand over his face and glancing around, she did the same and realized that they had various eyes on them, which wasn't surprising considering they were both well known as their roles in the WWE. Apparently though there was something about them that was telling everyone that they were having a conversation that need not be interrupted since there hadn't been anyone to approach them to ask for an autograph since she'd turned to face Randy. It was an odd feeling but one that she could appreciate since she knew this moment was going to an important one and any interruption that occurred would probably ruin whatever it was that was going to happen.

"I love you. I'm _in love_ with you."

"And when did this happen? Because I distinctly remember you telling me multiple times that you were never going to love me and then me admitting how I felt about you three weeks ago and you saying nothing." She wasn't entirely sure where it was that the abrupt shift in her mood had come from but she didn't have time to think about it as Randy answered her question.

"I didn't exactly plan on loving you, I wasn't ready to love someone in the beginning and we both know that in that hallway you told me how you felt, left me stunned and before I could regain my composure, you were gone."

Whatever retort she had prepared was stopped as he finished and she let out a sigh as she shook her head and looked down at her shoes, "I'm confused," She admitted quietly as she looked back up at him, "We snuck around for months and you made sure that no one knew about us other than Barbie and John because you claimed you were scared about how your friends would feel about me or if they would accept me. Then when I decided to end it you never really even made a real attempt at talking to me and walking up when I'm talking to someone else doesn't count. Yet, you're here when I have to catch a plane so I can go back home telling me that you're in love with me."

"I lied." At his words her eyes narrowed and he shook his head with a sigh, "About not wanting to be with you because of friends. I didn't want to be with you publicly because I knew that if we were public we'd spend more time together and I'd probably fall for you even more quickly which means that you would have been able to break my heart a lot faster than if we were in the dark."

Letting out a breath Mara ran a hand through her hair as she tried to process everything that he'd just said without getting a headache from it. He'd just admitted to her that they hadn't gone public because he was scared that the more time they spent together the more he'd fall for her and she would break his heart, which she could understand. What she didn't understand was the fact that he hadn't been honest about his fear and why he hadn't just admitted it to her after they'd been sneaking around for so long. There was also the fact that she was confused as to if he had known that he'd loved her that day in the hall or if it was something that he had just realized, which is exactly what she told him.

"I only realized it yesterday when I was talking to John about how he felt about Barbie. He kept going on about how he couldn't vision a life that didn't included her and the fact that when he was with her, everything in his life was just…better and I realized that that was how I felt about you but I didn't realize that it meant that I was in love with you."

She couldn't help the smile that had slowly grown while he talked and was now full blown and the words that came out of her mouth were simply ones that she couldn't help from speaking, "I love you too."

He smiled widely and opened his mouth to speak but she quickly held her hand up, not having forgotten the fact that she was about to leave and somehow during their conversation the line had moved at a more rapid pace than it was before, "I just don't understand why you waited until now to say anything, it doesn't change the fact that I'm going home." She sighed.

"I know." He smiled and pulled a piece of paper from his back pocket and showed it to her, "But seeing as how I have a two week break, I'm coming with you." As he spoke her eyes finally took in the duffle bag slung across his body and her smile was instantly back.

"Okay." She smiled before doing what she'd wanted to do since he'd told her that he loved her and allowed her lips to meet his in their very first, very public display of affection.

* * *

Also, for anyone that is a continuous reader of mine, I am working on two new stories. One involving the supernatural since I can never seem to actually get one finished and a high school one because well, they're just so much fun to write, even if I didn't finish high school. For the supernaturl the characters will be Torrie, Barbie, Eve, Maria, Cena, Randy, Punk and Wade. For the high school: Aj, Punk, Kaitlynn, Justin, Laya, Cena, Maryse, Wade, Barbie and Randy. Both with have other minor characters but those are the main.


	2. A Table Away KatieLeaWade

**Title: **A Table Away

**Couple: **Wade/Katie

**For:**Girl On Fire

_So, this may not be all that great but I know you asked for this awhile ago and I wanted to post something...this particular song/scene has been stuck in my head for a while now and I had to get it out. I hope you at least like it a little bit. Sorry for being so late in getting it up._

* * *

_I bet you'd never guess who I saw tonight  
Guess you didn't see me in those low dim lights  
I knew who she was  
By the ring still on her hand  
Sure looked like you wanted to be her man_

Making herself comfortable in the booth that she was sharing with Barbie, Katie smiled at the fact that it currently felt like old times with three of her former coworkers seated around her gossiping about what they were all up to. As her friends talked about their fashion lines, modeling careers and recent engagements the British woman let her eyes travel around the small restaurant that they had decided on, her eyes landing on the familiar figure of her boyfriend. As she opened her mouth to call out to him, wondering what he was doing she immediately snapped it close at the sight of who it was that he was dining with. His soon-to-be ex-wife, Layla El.

He had mentioned to her that they were still going through the process of dividing their things and trying to decided what they were going to do with the house and she could believe it but looking at them now. Well, there was no denying that whatever it was that they were discussing had nothing to do with a divorce judging by the large smiles on their faces and the fact that they were radiating pure happiness. Letting her eyes stray down to the table where she found their hands entwined on the table she noticed that both still wore their rings which seemed to glint mockingly at her in the low lights. A quick look at the whole picture she realized that they were not a couple that were soon to be divorced and the pretty brunette looked for all of the world like she still wanted Wade to play the role of her husband.

_So I guess that means that things are better  
Must not be so bad at home  
I thought it looked like you were leavin'  
But it don't  
And I heard you tell her you still love her  
So it doesn't matter what you say  
I saw it all  
From a table away_

Shaking her head she let out a soft sigh as the tell all feeling of pin prinks behind her eyes let her know that if she didn't either look away or leave immediately, she would have a break down in the small restaurant and draw attention to herself. Balling her hands into fists she couldn't help but wonder why it was that he had lied to her telling her that things were so bad and that he was on his way to leaving Katie completely. Turning her attention away as those soft three words that she'd heard him tell her many times met her ears though they were clearly directed at the other woman she couldn't stop the tears that fell as she excused herself, mumbling that she had to use the restroom.

"Katie? Are you okay?" Maryse called from where she was sitting and Layla fought the urge to drop down so that the apparently perfectly happy couple wouldn't notice her.

"I'm fine." She managed to choke out, trying her best to ignore the feeling of Wade and Katie's eyes drilling into her, "I'll be right back."

Turning swiftly on her heel taking extreme caution not to look in their direction she swiftly made her way towards where she knew the restrooms were hoping that she could make it there with no other interactions. A large hand wrapping around her upper arm proved her hopes to be futile and she glanced down at the large hand, wedding ring still sitting perfectly on his ring finger and pulled her arm free of his grip knowing that if he touched her, she would believe whatever lies it was that spilled from his lips. Taking a deep breath the German born British woman raised her blue eyes to meet his hazel ones and couldn't help but grit her teeth, hurt turning to anger as he clearly tried to think of a lie to tell her.

"I don't want to hear it." She said, surprised at just how calm her voice came out as various emotions swirled through her.

_I thought she was pretty  
She's nothing like the things you said  
The woman you described  
Couldn't even turn your head  
The two of you look lost inside a world all your own  
Like you couldn't wait to get her alone_

Thinking of the woman who had been sitting across from him a few minutes ago she couldn't help but wonder why it was that he had described her as being so…plain. Clearly his wife was pretty with shiny brunette hair, flawless looking skin, a bright happy smile and from what she could tell a body most women would be jealous of. That paired with the fact that looked completely in their own little world and his eyes had told anyone who looked at them that he was ready to sweep Layla into his arms to somewhere that they could be all alone only seemed to enhance the other woman's beauty.

_And I heard you tell her you still love her  
So it doesn't matter what you say  
I saw it all  
From a table away  
Yes you're gonna stay  
A table away_

"You know, I actually believed that you were going to leave her. Clearly, that's not true." She said shaking her head and quickly putting up her hand when he opened his mouth to speak, "I heard you tell her you still love her."

Taking a deep breath at the thought of how his saying those three little words to his wife made her mentally flinch as she thought about everything that had happened in the last few months of their relationship. They'd first started seeing each other after a mutual friend had invited them out for the night and had quickly moved from simply being friends to having an affair. The word struck something in her and she felt nauseas as she realized that even though she loved the man standing in front of her, it was still an affair and it couldn't be justified. Even if she tried to do so Katie knew that Layla wouldn't see it as being acceptable and even though she didn't know the woman other than from what the man standing in front of her she refused to let it go on any longer.

"I saw and heard everything." She sighed shaking her head, somehow finding ending it with him a little easier at the thought of the other woman who was probably simply waiting for her husband to finish using the restroom, "I can't- no, I _won't_ be that woman. Go back to your wife. I'll send your things in the mail." She sighed before heading back to her own table and turning her attention back to her friends.

* * *

Don't forget that I am taking _ONE SHOT _requests. :) Also, make sure that you go vote on my poll please and thank you!


End file.
